User blog:ElectricMayhem/DCMF Buddies! (YAAAAY!) - Episode 3: The Riddler's Apprentice... or Whatever
Welcome back to DCMF Buddies (YAAAAY!) It was May... uh... something, and EM was celebrating Iron Man 3 at the world premiere. Wait, this is DC Movies Fanon Wiki, though... SHUT UP, I KNOW THAT! Anyway, they were celebrating the third Iron Man movie, and, to a lesser extent, the start of MCU Phase 2. EM was approached by a guy named Doc Nygma. DOC NYGMA: ElectricMayhem, I want you to join a group I made... I call it DCMFW. It stands for DC Movies Fanon Wiki. EM: I'd stay and talk, but I gotta go hit on Gwyneth Paltrow, so.... yeah.... also, I have to ask Robert Downey Jr. if he'll wanna star as Two-Face in my Batman film I'm working on. DOC NYGMA: Hey, you can post stuff about your Batman film you're working on on DCMFW! EM: Nah, man, posting secret information on da interwebz sucks. Totes. LOL. Interwebz. Bye. away DOC NYGMA: Geez, some people can be so rude! Suddenly, Aldrich Killian approaches Doc Nygma. ALDRICH: I can help you get your revenge if you join AIM! DOC NYGMA: Uh, no... you go, uh... go... fight Iron Man or sumthin'. ALDRICH: So, that's a no? Suddenly, a cooler villain approaches Doc Nygma. RIDDLER: I can help you get your revenge on EM if you be my apprentice. DOC NYGMA: Finally, a DC reference in an episode of ''DCMF Buddies! Sure! In the present day.... Flash runs up to EM, who is eating cereal. FLASH: EM EM EM! EM: FLASH FLASH FLASH! Wut iz it, broseph. FLASH: IRON MAN 3'S BEEN RELEASED ON BLU-RAY! EM: YAY, NOW WE CAN THROW OUR NORMAL IRON MAN 3 DVD INTO THE GARBAGE! what he just said FLASH: Let's go! EM: It's too far to walk... FLASH: But... I'm the Flash, I can just run there and get it--- EM: Let's take Bruce's car! FLASH: But remember the last episode when we did that? It had FRICKING BANE! And Wonder Woman was all "Channing Tatum movies, tee-hee"! EM: Oh, yeah... we should tell Cannon his girlfriend's in love with Channing Tatum. FLASH: But isn't Cannon dating Stephanie Br--- EM: We must use subtle-ness... or whatever. We'll have to let him down easy... for Wonder Woman, that is. FLASH: Seriously, let's just go get the fraggin' DVD. EM: Have you been hanging out with Lobo? FLASH: Yes, let's just go. At the movie store.... EM: It's empty. FLASH: Oh, God! Maybe zombies took over, and then the robots took over and killed the zombies, and then aliens came and killed those robots, and then the zombies came back, and then zombified Transformers came, but blew up because---- EM: If you say Skrulls I will kill you. FLASH: Okay, whatever, let's just get the dumb movie and go. EM and Flash set out to get the DVD, but everything's gone. Suddenly, they see a huge TV screen. FLASH: OMG, I JUST SUDDENLY SAW A HUGE TV SCREEN! EM: Me too! Just then, Doc Nygma appears on the screen. DOC NYGMA: Hey, EM. EM: 'Sup? Oh, wait, I mean '''AAAAH, SHARK BOY!' DOC NYGMA: I'm not--- ugh, whatever. I just want revenge. EM: Why? DOC NYGMA: Because you were a jerk... or... I don't really... remember... so... uh... it was a long time ago. But the Riddler trained me to get revenge or something? I dunno, whoever's writing this story is really stupid and leaves out lots of important plot details. FLASH: Yeah, whoever's writing this is probably an idiot. EM: I don't get it. DOC NYGMA: Anyways, prepare to die because of my genetically-altered soldiers, blah blah blah. You know the drill. FLASH: OH NO, NOT THE DRILL! Doc Nygma releases his soldiers, who attack Flash and EM. EM: What do we do? FLASH: Uh, do what they did in Iron Man 3! EM: Remote controll a bunch of Iron Man suits via JARVIS and save the president? FLASH: Uh... yes. EM: Okay. WAITAMINIT---- how can we save the president if he's not in danger? DOC NYGMA: Uh, then... you can save that one random hot chick being held hostage only because the story demands it! EM: You kidnapped that one random hot chick? YOURAFRIGGINMONSTER! FLASH: I'll save her, because I'm War Machine, the one who saves the president. EM: What, no, I thought I was War Machine! DOC NYGMA: Technically he's Iron Patriot now. EM: Well, not in the COMICS he isn't! FLASH: Okay, fine, you save the hot chick, I stop the soldiers or whatever. EM: Sounds good! up to hot chick being held hostage Don't worry, I'll save you her Done. Wow, that was quick... FLASH: Good, now that you're done you can help me fight the soldiers. EM: NOPE, NOT DONE. BUSY--- UH--- FIGHTING--- INVISIBLE KRAVEN THE HUNTER. OR I GUESS BANE SINCE TECHNICALLY THIS IS DC MOVIES FANON WIKI. FLASH: Ugh! Fine! soldiers by himself The two "heroes" defeat all the soldiers and invisible Kraven the Hunters/Banes. Suddenly, Doc Nygma walks out of a nearby door. DOC NYGMA: Fine, now fight ME! EM: Nah, I'll pass. We'll just fish our regular Iron Man 3 DVD out of the trash. Not exactly worth it. Movie's not that great. FLASH: Yeah, what would really be great would be a FLASH movie! EM: HAHAHAHAHAHA'no'. FLASH: Aw, man. Well, fine. Whatever. at the JL HQ EM: And that's how I saved the world! Or... something. BATMAN: half-asleep Oh... good... good story... totally not boring.... FLASH: Hey, at least it's true! Unlike that story Superman told us! SUPERMAN: Hey, that Pokemon story about the Lavender Town Syndrome was totally true! EM: Yeah. FLASH: Sure it was. Category:Blog posts Category:DCMF Buddies (YAAAY!) Episodes